


Vertically challenged

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, First Meetings, Literally got out of bed to write this, M/M, Meddling Laura, awkward first meetings AU, awkward firt meetings AU, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s him” she whispers, giving him another slight shove. He’s caught off balance and trips, face first into someone’s crotch, dragging him along in his fall.</p><p>He scrambles backwards, “Oh fuck” he feels his cheeks go bright red and slowly looks up to meet the man’s eyes and he freezes. Because those eyes, and that face, and his – everything. Derek’s never seen anyone that beautiful in his entire life, at least not someone that beautiful in real life.</p><p>The man gives him a concerned look, “Dude, are you okay?” he asks, the man sounds genuinely worried and his tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip.</p><p>“Are you?” he asks, trying desperately to not look at the man’s crotch. And failing desperately.</p><p>“Yeah dude, I’m perfectly fine” he frowns, patting his crotch, “I’m wearing protection.”</p><p>“I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertically challenged

 

**Vertically challenged**

_“I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.”_

 

“That’s the guy” she says, shoving his shoulder and pointing, “Derek, that’s him!”

“Laura, jeez, give it a break” he mutters back, desperately hoping the guy can’t actually hear them as he keeps his attention on his book, “You’ve been going on about this for almost two weeks now.”

“Because he’s perfect for you” she insists, bumping against his shoulder again, “Just go and talk to him.”

“No” he says, not even bothering to look at the guy in question as his sister points at him again, “Shut up and watch the game, or whatever.”

“It’s not a game, Derek” she rolls his eyes at him, “They’re just practicing.”

“Then why are we even _here_?” he sighs again, “Why are you so obsessed with this guy?”

“Because, Derek, I just _know_ you’d like him” she repeats for the umpteenth time that week, “Just – talk to him. For me?”

“Why would I do that for you?” he asks, raising a judgmental eyebrow at his sister, “What favors do I owe you?”

“How about… you talk to him. And I don’t tell mom about why you _really_ quit that creative writing class.”

“You _wouldn’t_ ” he says, giving her a shocked look, “You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone, Laura. Even you aren’t that cruel.”

“Ah well, I didn’t use to be this cruel” she smirks, casually checking out her nails, “But then my dear old brother ratted on me sneaking out last week. And I haven’t been quite the same ever since.”

“I saved your ass” he says defensively, “Trevor got _arrested_. You’re lucky you weren’t there.”

“He wouldn’t have been arrested _if I_ _had been there with him_ ” she says, rolling her eyes again as if it’s obvious and her brother’s an idiot for not realizing that.

“I’m so not starting this discussion again” he shakes his head and his sister shoves him again, nodding towards the so called _perfect_ guy, “Fine. If it’ll get you off my back. Who is it?”

“You haven’t even looked?” she sighs again, grabbing his elbow, “Let’s go.”

He’s not really looking to where she’s dragging him. Because he doesn’t really care. Last time his sister set him up with someone, the girl turned out to be crazy. And when he looked at Laura’s dating record, well.

“That’s him” she whispers, giving him another slight shove. He’s caught off balance and trips, face first into someone’s crotch, dragging him along in his fall.

He scrambles backwards, “Oh fuck” he feels his cheeks go bright red and slowly looks up to meet the man’s eyes and he freezes. Because those eyes, and that face, and his – everything. Derek’s never seen anyone that beautiful in his entire life, at least not someone that beautiful in real life.

The man gives him a concerned look, “Dude, are you okay?” he asks, the man sounds genuinely worried and his tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip.

“Are you?” he asks, trying desperately to not look at the man’s crotch. And failing desperately.

“Yeah dude, I’m perfectly fine” he frowns, patting his crotch, “I’m wearing protection.”

“Oh – uh – smart” he says dumbly, his eyes still focused on the man’s crotch as he stands up and hovers over Derek for a moment.

“You need help getting up?” he smirks, stretching out his hand - which Derek grabs with a weak smile – and then pulling Derek up with surprising strength. Although not that surprising, he is – apparently – a jock.

“Thanks” he tries to think of something else to say, but he doesn’t really know what. And he has to say something, he just has to. He cannot leave this conversation here, he needs to get to know this guy better. Intimately, preferably.

“Derek Hale, right?” the man says, and he must see Derek’s confused look, “I’m Stiles. We had a creative writing class together, before you quit.”

“Oh my – fuck. You weren’t there when…?” his eyes go wide and Stiles snorts.

“Sorry dude, I saw you run face first into that door” he shakes his head, “It was really funny, to be honest. I mean, I know it hurt and all that. But it was nice to see I wasn’t the only one who was such a klutz.”

“Huh?” Derek just stares and Stiles just smiles widely.

“Yeah. I ran into that door ten minutes before you” he smiles as if he remembers it fondly, “But unlike you, there wasn’t an entire class to witness my embarrassment.”

“Lucky you” Derek smiles weakly, unable to stop himself from glancing at his lips, “You can’t be that much of a klutz, though. If you’re playing.”

“I don’t play” he shakes his head for a second and scratches his cheek, his hand travelling down to rub at his neck for a moment. Derek can’t help but follow the train with his eyes. “I warm the bench. But I do it really well, if I say so myself. I’m an expert at sitting on things.”

“Really?” Derek cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Actually? No” he bites his lip, his eyes meeting Derek’s with an expression he can’t quite decipher, “I fall off things all the time. I swear, it’s terrible.”

“Maybe someone should tie you up, so you _can’t_ fall off things” Derek suggests, before realizing the underlying message and turning bright red again, “Oh – I can’t believe I just said that…”

“Yeah, neither can I” Stiles smirks, his eyes rake over Derek’s body, who is currently looking around for a way to escape this embarrassing situation. His sister has made a disappearing act Houdini wouldn’t dare to compete with.

“I should – go” he says, pointing behind him, “Before I make this even more awkward.”

“You don’t have to go” Stiles says quickly, Derek’s almost sure it sounded like a plea, “I mean – you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Are you _sure_? Because _I’m_ pretty sure I just fell face first into your crotch” Derek argues lightheartedly, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“How about I fall face first into your crotch, and we’ll call it even?” he says, Stiles waggles his eyebrows and stares at Derek’s crotch, licking his bottom lip again.

“I’m not wearing protection” he says, Stiles just smirks.

“I know” he says, “What do you think?”

“I’m thinking – yes” Derek says, “Let’s do that.”

“Perfect” Stiles grins, “Where’s your dorm.”

“I live off campus” he replies, “Share a place with my sister.”

“My place it is then” he smiles, “You’re sure, right?”

He seems to hesitate for a moment, and Derek can’t quite explain because this isn’t like him at all, but he’s never been surer about anything in his life. The way Stiles looks at, confident and vulnerable and so – breathtakingly beautiful. He can’t quite stop himself from pulling him into a kiss and smiling at him, “I’m sure.”

[…]

“And?” Laura asks him four days later, “How’d it go?”

“Yeah, it was nice” Derek smiles, unable to stop himself as he thinks of Stiles, “You were right, he is kind of perfect.”

“So, what happened?” Laura asks curiously, smiling at her brother and urging him to talk about it, “After I left.”

“I tripped and fell face first into his crotch” he says, making his sister laugh out loud, “We talked, then went back to his place.”

“Wow, that’s fast” she says, punching his shoulder, “Go you.”

“Nothing really happened” he shrugs, “We talked, kissed, and talked some more.”

“About what?” she asks, frowning at him as Derek dreamily stares at his ceiling – and isn’t that a weird look on her brother.

“Anything. _Everything_ ” he sighs happily, “Family, friends. What we’re studying and why. We – he’s easy to talk to.”

“Not too bad on the eyes either, _huh_?” she jokes, winking exaggeratedly at her brother who just seems to swoon.

“God his _eyes_ , Laura” he says, biting his lip as he thinks of it, “He has the most _beautiful_ eyes. That deep brown color, and in the sunlight they almost look like they’re made of gold or something…”

“That doesn’t sound like Jackson” she says slowly and hesitantly, Derek frowns at her, slightly confused.

“ _Who’s Jackson_?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
